1. Field
Some example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, a tunneling field-effect transistors (TFET) having a plurality of gates.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor devices have progressed toward realizing high integration and high performance. With an increase in the integration density of the semiconductor devices, a sharp rise in power consumption has become significantly problematic. To reduce power consumption, a driving voltage of the semiconductor devices should be reduced. Because a TFET controls the flows of electrons and holes by using a tunneling method, an output current may greatly vary due to a minute variation of an input voltage. That is, because the TFET is capable of operating at a low voltage, the TFET has attracted considerable attention as a low-power transistor.